The field of this invention relates to construction and more particularly to a positioner to support an anchor bolt at a precise position prior to pouring of concrete such as used within slabs and footings.
Concrete is commonly used within footings and slabs for buildings, houses, patio covers and other similar types of structures. It is common to locate anchor bolts within the concrete with these anchor bolts to then be used to attach the walls or supporting beams of the building, house or patio cover to the concrete. An anchor bolt is normally constructed of metal and has an inner threaded end an an outer end which is bent forming a hook-shaped configuration. This hook-shaped configuration is designed to be embedded within the cement with the threaded end of the hook to extend above the level of the cement. It is to this threaded end that the wall or beam of the building, house, or patio cover is to be attached.
Code requirements specifically define the length of the anchor bolts, their diameter, how much of the anchor bolt is to extend above the upper surface of the cement, the exact distance the anchor bolts are to be apart, and exactly what is to be the spacing of the anchor bolt from the outer peripheral edge of the cement. It is typical within the industry to utilize a short wooden strip that is to be nailed to the pre-erected form for the cement within which is to be poured the concrete. The anchor bolt is attached to the wooden strip by wire or other similar type of archaic fastening arrangement. Within a typical footing or slab, there will normally be utilized a plurality of such anchor bolts. The so locating of such anchor bolts commonly results in these wooden strips assuming a slightly misaligned position. This misalignment will result in the anchor bolt, after the pouring of the cement, assuming a corresponding misaligned position. This misalignment may be minor such as being only a quarter of an inch off. However, such a minor amount of misalignment can create serious problems when trying to mount the walls or beam in their proper position. Also, misalignment is not only due to incorrect spacing between the anchor bolts but also can be due to the anchor bolt assuming a canted position.
At the present time, the building codes are becoming more strict and requiring that the anchor bolts be mounted by some form of a positioning apparatus to insure that the anchor bolts are located in their proper position according to the architectural requirements after the pouring of the cement.